Terminology
Below are several lists detailing the terminology constantly used in Coles Odyssey. Gambbi Terminology will be added on a separate page, at a later time. Items Talk box An item about the size of a calculator that can be used to transmit audio to another talk box within range; that range being around 50 miles depending on the surrounding location. Unlike a cell phone or walkie-talkie, it does not open a two way channel, but instead sends out a single to be picked up by any talk box set to a certain, pre-ordained signal. A 'call' can be placed when someone inputs the four-digit number they need to contact into the front of their talk box (whether that be on two 0-99 dials, or four 9-0 dials), and then pushes the slider on the side of the talk box to the 'up position', allowing audio to flow freely; additionally they may push the slider to the 'down position' to activate an 'amplified mode' which increases the internal mics power, as well as the speaker. Doing this will send out a signal that will be picked up by all talk boxes in the signal range, with the corresponding preset number. Omni-Talk boxes These our significantly more power talk boxes that increase the range four fold; to around 200 miles. Additionally they are harder to break and come with more options, such as a manual 'pump' to allow for power should the juice capsule lose it's glow, and a switch that can block 'non-omni-talk box' transmissions. The process of making these has only been discovered by a single person, causing them to be extremely expensive and hard to obtain. .]] Quick-Blades A modification to a shoe that transforms them into make shift roller skates. Additionally should the wearer not wish to use the rolling feature, they can simply disable by flicking the wheels back upward while not applying any pressure to them. Due to the 'nature nature' of most towns and other locations, quick-blades are hardly ever used. Night Transports Vehicles for hire that can move during the nighttime when the darks roam. They require a massive amount of juice, and are very hard to maintain, making them very expensive. Transports Vehicles for hire that can carry multiple people, and that exceed a speed of 30 MPH; the average vehicle speed in the Lower Third. Shock Stick Any weapon that has metal inserted directly into juice, causing the metal to 'shock' any organic material that comes into contact with it. Normally these weapons are carefully designed to be defensive, yet non lethal. However putting so much as a teaspoon of 'juice' inside a bucket and touching it to skin would be considered a 'shock stick'. Juice Is the designation for a glowing purple liquid that serves as the primary power source for the majority of machines across the world of Coles Odyssey. 'Juice' seeps out of the ground in specific locations, and seems to constantly 'refill itself' as the pools never seem to diminish in size. Once Juice is taken out of the pool in begins the process of 'dying', where in around a month, it will almost instantly lose it's glow and stop providing power. Until that point however, power output will be consent and reliable. Juice is also deadly to touch, causing a purple marks to spread from any all all points of contact with living tissue, causing symptoms such as, soreness, night sweats, loss of breath, which increase in severity, and eventually lead to death. How long this takes depends majorly on how much juice the victim came into contact with, and where. Being touched is a death sentence, even if the infected section of skin is cut off. Dead Juice This is the designation for juice that has 'lost its glow'. From this point it can be safely touched and even ingested; though it is known to causes bowel problems and cannot be digested. Though it no longer eliminates with power, it can be used as an incendiary; when heated it will burn like wax, and release a smell similar to that of 'burnt sugar'. Natural/Untreated Sealant A naturally clear liquid found in certain types of creatures. Sealant can be used to expedite the healing process, as well as add a general numbness to the body. This effect is minimal and further hindered by the water like thinness of the liquid that makes application to a bleeding wound difficult to impossible. Treated Sealant This sealant comes in multiple forms of green, and is generally thicker than natural sealant. When applied to wounds, sealant acts as a second skin, as well as numbing the applied area, disinfecting it, and expediting the healing process more effectively than untreated sealant; in most cases it will also prevent a scar. The only down side to treated sealant is that it must be kept warm at all times, making it difficult to carry into battle. Additionally if too much is applied too often it can make the user feel ill and can develop into an addition if abused. There is also a rare chance of sickness on use that is easiest to recognize by the afflicted's blood (and to a lesser degree skin) turn green. As long as sealant treatments stop, their body will return to normal after a time. Rock Metal and Harvest Metal This is the most common form of metal used in the Lower Third. It is called rock metal because it's metal that looks like a rock and was named by stupid kids... What makes it so useful, other than it's massive available quantities, is it's brittle nature that makes it easy to mine. This 'brittle nature' can then be taken out by melting it down. From there the top layer will separate from the bottom, and form a thinner liquid at the top refereed to as 'harvest metal'. This thinner liquid can then be removed easily (as it does not stick to rock metal) and stored for later. The remaining rock metal can then be formed to fit whatever cast it is put in. then once cooled it is then much harder; though it does not 're-melt' very well. Rock metal an be easily mined by finding a source (normally a mountain) and then chipping a 'line' into the top. From there if the line is filled with harvest metal, and allowed time to 'settle' the surrounding rock metal will become incredibly brittle and chip off with much greater ease. Terms Neutral Zones These are towns that forbid violence and have strict rules that must be followed at all times. Darks These are strange creatures that emerge from the ground when night comes. They stay away from large populations of people and animals, as well as well-lit areas. In the morning all traces of them will be gone. However, if they are touched by a person or animal, or are being watched by a person or animal, they will not disappear come morning. This does not accomplish much, as their meat is toxic, and they lack almost any sort of useful body parts. These are very mysterious creatures that most in the world tend to stay away from. Darks do not attack Auras, and will still vanish if touched or watched by one. Fun Fact: The Bandits see the darks not as individual creatures, but as a phenomenon. As such their term for the darks has no plural form, and the phenomenon is simply known as 'the night'; normally said with emphasis to help discern it from other meanings of the word. The Beginning This is marked by the sight of the 'blue light' when all the children (first generations) woke up and found themselves confused and trapped in a strange land only sometimes filled with the relics of their past. This is refereed to as 0PF (zero years Post Fail safe). In the beginning it was commonly summed up as: 'The younger you are, the less you know. The older you are, the less you remember.' This refers to the fact that only those newly born into the word were able to still function as humans, with the teenagers that survived being borderline catatonic, and the older children having forgotten basic functions required for life. In the end survival, for most first generations, boiled down to you had to be old enough to talk and walk, and young enough to remember what it takes to survive; with the majority of survivors being around 4-8 years of age in 0PF. It should also be noted that deaths were high, and less than 10% of first generations made it to 5PF. And only half of the survivors made it to 10PF. Generations Generations are a way to differentiate between those who were born into the world, and those who were already born in 'the beginning'. Mainly this is used towards separating first and second generations, with wide debate on if the kin of second generations should be refereed to as 'third generations' and so on, or if second generations, should be a blanket term for those born after the beginning. The Influx The influx is a phenomenon that occurs thanks to the lack of wide communication throughout the lower third. This phenomenon is caused when prices in a certain town become lower, if only slightly, than another town. Word will spreed and more and more people will move in, in an attempt to 'restart life' starting with a 'higher advantage'. When too many people enter the town demand for goods raises, and the price goes back up, seriously hurting those who had been in the town prior and did not have the monetary advantage that the 'new comers' had brought with them. Once people realize that they are in an influx they will leave, leaving the town inhabited only by those with deep rooted ties; in other words, 'vulnerable'. This has been known to ruin lives and cause leadership to fall or be taken over. Push Push is a game where two opponents stand equal parts away from a drawn line, and then cup on hand, and put the other in a fist. From there they will use their cupped hand to latch onto their opponents fist. The game then commences and each will have to either push the other one over or get their torso over the line. This became popular due to both how easy it was to start a match, and the simple fact that their are so many ways that it can be played; from pure strength, to pure tactics, to anywhere in between. Guns Not to be confused with actual 'bang-bang you're dead' guns, 'guns' is a term short for 'gun for hire'. These guns sell their services at 'gun posts'. Most of the time each gun will have a specific job preference whether that be, security, salvaging, hunting, etc.; with hunting being the most widely preferred job, as it is 'safer by simplicity', as normally comes with a long term contract and discounts from the contractor. Relics and Haunted Relics Relics our remnants from before the beginning. See this page for more information Little Ghost Little ghost is a rare syndrome that afflicts certain first generations who have lost loved ones due to their own negligence. "Little ghost' was the term chosen, as the afflicted forget small actions that they have done, such as moving a chair or opening a door. They will then claim that they did not do said action. Almost as if they are being followed around by 'a little ghost' that likes to torment them. Unlike Alzheimers, the afflicted will 'never' accept that they are the one completing the actions, and will 'always point them out; even when alone. Auras Auras our first generations born with para-natural abilities. See this page for more information Creature Pits Creature pits, are hot-spots that serve as a place of trade for oddities that can be taken from living creatures; most notably quills, raw sealant, and pellets. This term however is used exclusively by residents of the Bandit territories. Mumbo This is a very basic language that was created specifically for trading between the North and the Lower Third. It relies heavily on 'purpose' and 'intention' rather than 'syntax'. To help with the confusion the 'translator' will hold up one of three signs: Blue: Direct translation from the speaker; from speaker-A to translator-A to translator-B to speaker-B. Green: Clarifying message with other translator; self explanatory. Yellow: Translator querying opposing speaker for clarification; from speaker-B to translator-B to translator-A back to translator-B back to speaker-B. Regions Lower Third This refers to the lower third of the continent where the English speaking inhabitants of the Coles Odyssey world live. Jungle strip A strip of forest delightfully labeled 'the jungle strip', that works as the Southern divider for 'the corner'. The North This refers to the upper two thirds of the continent where humans of Asian decent roam; though it is not completely clear whether or not they control 'all' of the North, or if they only control a middling section. The Corner Also known as 'the upper corner', this refers to the land where the majority of Coles Odyssey takes place. It is called 'the Corner' as due to a large fault, a chain of mountains, the Northern boarder, and a forest, it is generally boxed in; creating a squarish shape near the edge of the map. Upper Crust This refers to the stretch of land above the fault in the North-Eastern section of the Lower Third. Bandit Territory The land on the 'Eastern half' of the lower third, that is controlled by the Bandits. The Western Territory The Land on the 'Western half' of the lower third, that is under the control of independent factions. Previously controlled by the Freeze Men. This is also referred to as the 'unclaimed territories' or 'rough territories' by several Bandits. Slang Marked This refers to those who are 'marked for death'. Mainly referring to those who have either been touched by active juice, or have had a contract on their life opened with the Assassins Guild. T'ward This is the go-to swear for the every day citizen of the 'lower third'. It is mostly synonymous with the real world 'F-word', though there are several instances where t'ward cannot replace the F-word, and vise-versa. Notable variations of the word: T'warder, T'warding, T'warded. Reek This is a derogatory word for first generations, used by second and third generations. As well it may also be used towards those who become an nuisance due to following 'archaic' ideals. 'Keep a Round Chambered' This is a way of telling someone to 'keep on their guard', and does not necessarily mean that that person should have an actual bullet chambered in their weapon. Sparkler This is the term that those from the Bandit territories use to refer to homosexuals. it is considered the kindest form of the word. Chew/Chewing This refers to the act of 'chewing gum', a frowned upon action. Due to the complex recipe for making 'gum', the residents of the Coles Odyssey world are incapable of creating any themselves. This makes chewing an expensive habit that most crave but cannot afford. Because of this, chewing gum in public is seen as unnecessary gloating and is generally frowned upon; and in some places, illegal. Category:World __INDEX__